Shaman Cenicienta y Blancanieves King
by jaxmyn13
Summary: Dos obras muy conocidas las cuales tendran que interpretar los shamanes, el problema es... ke todos seran hombres!... despues de eso, sigue pasando el tiempo y... reencuentros, peleas, celos y mucho mas... algo yaoi HxR LxH...
1. Chapter 1

_**Historia:** Blancanieves King y Shaman Cenicienta_

_**Introduccion:** Trata de una obra de teatro ke tendran que interpretar estos chicos shamanes por culpa de su maestra, pero el problema sera... todos seran los personajes seran interpretados por hombres._

**_Espero les guste, alguna duda o algo ay me avisan._**

**_Juju es la primera vez que me meto en mi fanfic,_**

**_sere la maestra jeje._**

**_Empieza..._**

**_(Luces, camara... accion!!)_**

* * *

-Re re Ren… ¿te te quieres casar conmigo?- apenas pudo pronunciar el peliazul.

-Supongo que sí- contesta el chino observando la ventana sin mirar a Horo.

-Corte… mal muy mal… ¿Qué es eso?, Horo no tartamudez y van mil veces que dices Ren- casi grita Anna.- y tu Ren debes mirar a Horo como si fuera el amor de tu vida-

-Pues pongan a otro y no yo- molestándose el chico y sonrojándose un poco.

-No… se puede- dice Tamao un poco nerviosa.

-Así es… o mi princesa…- Anna toma la mano de Ren.- ¿quisiera casarse conmigo?-

-Está bien lo intentare- oyéndose algo cansado por los ensayos.

Días atrás

-Oigan… oigan…- decía Tamao tratando de llamar la atención.

-Ponga atención bola de inútiles- Anna se pone de pie asiendo que todos pongan atención.

-"_Jeje por algo la escogieron para representante de salón y junto con Tamao, la suplente, hacen buen equipo"- _pensaba Yoh mientras soltaba su risita.

-De acuerdo para este fin de exámenes, los maestros organizaran… no, nosotros tenemos que hacer algo y a la súper maestrita- decía con sarcasmo la representante.- se le ocurrió que hiciéramos una obra de teatro y así serán las cosas… como somos pocas mujeres, nosotras nos encargaremos de preparar los vestuarios, el escenario y todo y los hombres harán la obra… ¿alguna duda?- Anna se sentó cansada de explicar y dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

- Si… ¿de qué será la obra?- menciona Hao.

-La maestra dijo que no se decidía si la Cenicienta o Blancanieves y tal vez serian las dos- explicaba Tamao.

-Pero… acaban de decir que serian puros hombres y… ahí hay mujeres- decía algo extrañado Lyserg.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Se visten de mujeres y ya- respondía Anna mientras checaba unos papeles.- ¿Qué es esto Tamao?-

-A, anote los nombres y el personaje que se eligió- contesta Tamao con una pequeña sonrisa.

-A- Anna miraba a Tamao algo sorprendida, se preguntaba porque la habían elegido, pero se estaba dando cuenta que le ayudaba mucho y era muy responsable.

-Hay que avisarles, ¿o no?-

-Si, ¿lo puedes hacer tu?- le dijo pensando lo que había recordado.

-Está bien… de acuerdo les diré los personajes que les tocan…- estaba a punto de decir.

-Lo siento, perdón por llegar así… ¿ya les dijeron?- señaló su maestra.

-Casi hasta que llego…- dijo Anna con un tono de reproche.

-Jeje, bueno déjenme les digo algo… bueno haremos una obra, a no, dos obras…-

-¿Qué? ¿Dos?- se quejaba Hao.

- Si… Cenicienta y Blancanieves… yo lo escogí y también a las personas que interpretaran cada personaje, así que no quiero quejas, reclamos ni alguna otra cosa como: yo no quiero ser mujer, yo no puedo, es muy largo, nanana, así que échenle ganas Jazmín los apoya- (juju Jazmín es la maestra) diciendo esto último con un tono alentador para después irse casi corriendo.

-Continua Tamao-

-Si… veamos…- apenas iba a pronunciar Tamao.

-Que Manta sea uno de los enanos- dijo Hao con tono burlón.

-No, el será el narrador- dijo Tamao diciendo esto último como pregunta.

-A ¿Yo?... Está bien…- respondía Manta.

-Mmm… la mamá de Blancanieves también será la hada madrina y será interpretado por: Yoh Asakura.

-Jajajaja mi hermanita jaja- se burlaba Hao.

-Mmm… la madrasta de las dos obras será: Hao Asakura- decía Tamao mientras se reía en su mente.

-¡¿Qué?!- decía éste furioso.- ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Seré la madrasta? No no no, debo ser el príncipe-

-Jajajaja madrasta jaja- se vengaba Yoh.

-Continua Tamao- ordenaba Anna ignorando a Yoh y Hao.

-De acuerdo… el espejo tiene que ser… Chocolove y también será una de las hermanastras-

-See seré el espejo, jeje y la hermanastra- Chocolove se levanta de su asiento y comienza a gritar pero Anna lo detiene.

-¿Este será mi espejo?- Hao seguía quejándose.

-No serán siete enanos, solo será un hombre y es… Lyserg Diethel- seguía explicando la pelirosa.

-Bien- Lyserg afirmaba, le había tocado un hombre eso era bueno.

-El cazador que ayuda a Blancanieves es: Ryu-

-Jeje, está bien- decía Ryu alegremente.

-El príncipe será…Horo-Horo Us…- no había terminado Tamao cuando se oyó que abrían repentinamente la puerta.

-Lo siento, se me iso tarde, ¿interrumpo algo?- exclamo algo agitado el peliazul.

-¿Él será el príncipe?- decía Hao mientras señalaba a Horo.

-¿Eh?- estaba algo extrañado por lo que había oído y recordaba lo que había sucedido con su maestra.

"A… Maestra yo, lo siento por llegar tarde"

"No importa príncipe, ve al salón, anda date prisa"

-Si, así lo decidió la maestra, no se puede hacer nada- ella también se había quejado, no era que Horo le cayera mal, solo que ese papel lo podrá haber echo otro.

-¿Qué pasa?- ¿príncipe? No entendía nada, hasta que recordó que la maestra le había hecho una pregunta, ¿te gustaría estar en una obra? Éste le contesto que no y la maestra solo sonrió y se fue.

-Serás el príncipe- se oyó decir a Lyserg con un tono burlón.

-¿Y quién será la princesa?- preguntaba algo curioso.

-Debe ser un hombre- le contestaba Lyserg y pensaba quien podría ser.

-¿Hombre?-

-Si, a la maestra se le ocurrió que serian puros hombres, ¿verdad?... ¿Ren?- volteo a ver a su amigo el cual estaba recargado en su banco, pensó que estaba dormido y lo movió un poco.

-Mmm- respondió el chico.

-Perdón, pensé que estabas dormido- se disculpó y después se sonrojo un poco.

-Pues conociendo a la maestra no cambiara de opinión… ¿y tú que personaje interpretaras Ren?- preguntaba Horo algo ansioso.

-Ninguno y no quiero hacer nada- respondía Ren mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-Ya Hao… ¿Qué? ¿Crees que eres incapaz de representar a un personaje así?- Anna había levantado un poco la voz y se oía algo irritada.

-Claro que no… ya está bien lo hare- se resignaba Hao.

-Bueno y por último la princesa Blancanieves y Cenicienta será… - Tamao se detuvo algo preocupada pero continuo.-… Ren Tao.

-¡¡Qué?!- éste grito y se levanto de su banco al oír esto.- no hare nada no me importa ninguna maestra que se cree…- no alcanzo a decir y llego la mencionada maestra.

-Hola, ya vine, oí algunos gritos y dije "o no, mis pobres niños" ¿algún problema con los repartos?- observaba principalmente a Ren, ella había escogido los personajes y los actores, ¿Por qué el seria él la princesa? ¿Le caía mal?

-Yo…- no pudo terminar a decir Ren.

-Olvide decir que esto representa el 50 de su porcentaje y si no lo hacen pues… reprueban- cambiaba su perfil a uno mucho más serio.

Ren se quedo cayado, no le había ido muy bien en los exámenes y debía aprobar a como diera lugar.

Todo el salón se tranquilizo tras oír decir esto de su maestra, ella sabía bien lo que decía, esto les ayudaría en su vida y aunque la llamaran loca, rara y demás sabía lo que hacía.

-Les irá bien, yo lo sé, si los escogí… a ti Hao como madrasta es porque sé que lo harás bien- consolaba al Asakura recibiendo una sonrisa y un sonrojo.- y a ti Horo si te escogí como príncipe es por algo- Horo solo sonreía y evitaba el sonrojo.- y tu Ren no te enojes porque te elegí como la princesita- Ren volteó al piso algo enojado, las palabras de su maestra que se creía su mamá, no lo calmaban.

-Mañana empiezan con los ensayos y mañana les daré los libretos porque no los he conseguido, si no los consigo lo inventare yo y las mujeres pónganse de acuerdo con el vestuario, quiero que a estos guapos chicos los conviertan en un guapo príncipe, una hermosa y malvada madrastra y una tierna princesa.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**_Epero les guste y sigan leyendo_**

**_Le seguire kreo ke otro dia_**

**_Jeje ay me dicen algunos consejos_**

**_Seee??_**

**_No me se la historia de Cenicienta XD..._**

**_adiox _**

**_esperen lo mejor..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Días después

-¿Ya están los vestuarios?- exclama Anna dirigiéndose a las otras chicas.

-Si, aquí están- dice una de ellas mostrándole unas bolsas.

-De acuerdo, tengan pónganselos, ensayaran con los vestuarios puestos- dice Anna.

- Esta bien- Hao toma una bolsa y se dirige al baño seguido por su hermano.

-¿No vas a ir Ren?- pregunta Horo.

-N…- apenas iba a pronunciar cuando llega la representante Anna Kyouyama.

-No les pregunte les ordene, vayan ahora…- dice en tono de orden.

Y los chicos no tuvieron más que ir a cambiarse.

En el baño

-Ja hasta mujer me veo bien, ¿ya saliste Yoh?- dice Hao engreídamente.

-Hasta me das miedo- le contesta su hermano.

-Vaya para ser a mamá de Ren te ves bien- dice alzando un poco la voz para que Ren lo oyera.

Se van los dos hermanos Asakura hacia el salón, después sale un muy guapo príncipe y se dirige al espejo.

-Estas feo y nadie lo puede cambiar- se oye decir de Lyserg con una pequeña risa después. -¿Ya me voy, no vienes?-

-Ya mero, ahorita voy- dice arreglándose un poco la ropa.

-Como quieras- se retira.

Horo se dirige a un baño y toca dos veces la puerta.

-Lárgate-

-¿No piensas salir?- insistiendo.

-Claro, pero vete- dice Ren un poco molesto.

-De acuerdo me voy, adiós- camina hacia la puerta, la abre y la vuelve a cerrar sin salir y se queda callado.

-¿Piensas que soy un imbécil? Sé que sigues ahí- exclama Ren irritado.

-Mmm… ya sal, te prometo que no me burlare-

-………-

Horo suspira, da la vuelta y se dispone a salir cuando se oye que abren la puerta y voltea. Ren sale con su vestimenta de princesa, se sonroja y camina rápido a la puerta dejando a Horo solo.

* * *

-Demonios, ¿Cuándo piensan llegar esos dos?- Anna respira hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Abren la puerta y todos se quedan viendo a el chic que entro.

Ren solo se sonroja si fijar la mirada en nadie, se oye un gran silencio hasta que un chico habla.

-¡¡Hija mía!!- grita Yoh abrazando a Ren.

-Quítate…- empujándolo.

Entra Horo.

-De acuerdo todos a sus puestos, empecemos con los ensayos- dice Tamao.

-Faltan los libretos- dice Hao.

Llega la maestra.

-Hola mis niños, ya llegue, juju aquí están los libretos Jazmín, o sea yo, los inventó…- exclama la maestra, y después de haber oído esto los chicos se quedan callados, ¿Ella los invento? Y empiezan a recordar…

"_-Jujuju, mmm inventare una historia- dice la maestra algo entusiasmada."_

"_-Ya empiece a dar la clase- reclama Hao."_

"_- Ya se, tratara de un chavo que es brujo y sus padres murieron y tiene que ir a una escuela lejos de ahí que es para brujos, pero un hombre malo que mato a sus padres lo quiere matar…- empieza a explicar la maestra."_

"_-¿Harry Potter?- se oye la voz de Manta."_

"_-¿Qué? Me quitaron mi idea, entonces tratara de 3 niñas lindas que tienen súper poderes y que salvan a su ciudad y a su mundo y…-"_

"_-Las chicas súper poderosas- dice Yoh con su sonrisa."_

"_-¡¡Aaa!! Entonces… de unos chicos que pueden ver fantasmas y unir sus almas y deben pelear entre si para ganar y la principal es una niña bonita que nunca se ríe y se la pasa entrenando y que _

_tiene un prometido que la quiere bastante y le dice que no entrene y un amigo que no sabe nada y es muy alto y que la niña tiene una gemela que es muy buena y la quiere bastante y…-"_

"_-¡¡Aaaaaa!!- se oyen los gritos de los chicos."_

-Está bien, no lo invente lo encontré en internet, ¿contentos?- dice algo ofendida.

Empiezan a leer los libretos.

-Quiero ver como ensayan, primero nos enfocaremos en el de Blancanieves después en el otro.- la maestra se sienta en un banco y con la mano les hace una seña de que empiecen.- Manta tu empiezas, después Yoh y después Ren, pero antes debemos poner un muñeco para que sea el bebé Ren-

El chino hace un gesto de enojo y se voltea al ver que la maestra lo había visto.

- Había una vez, en pleno invierno, una reina que se dedicaba a la costura sentada cerca de una ventana con marco de ébano negro. Los copos de nieve caían del cielo como plumones. Mirando nevar se pinchó un dedo con su aguja…-

-¿Eh? ¿Me saldrá sangre?- dice lloriqueando.

-No, te pondremos salsa de tomate… no te la comas, sigue Manta- dice la maestra.

-Y tres gotas de sangre cayeron en la nieve. Como el efecto que hacía el rojo sobre la blanca nieve era tan bello, la reina se dijo- Manta empieza a narrar y en eso se pone de pie Yoh.

-¡Ojalá tuviera una niña tan blanca como la nieve, tan roja como la sangre y tan negra como la madera de ébano!- con voz soñadora.

-Poco después tuvo una niñita que era tan blanca como la nieve, tan encarnada como la sangre y cuyos cabellos eran tan negros como el ébano- Manta seguía leyendo el libreto.- ¿me tengo que aprender todo?- soltó sin querer.

-No, lo estarás leyendo, pero continua- decía la maestra mientras empujaba a Ren.

-Por todo eso fue llamada Blancanieves. Y al nacer la niña, la reina murió.- diciendo esto último con voz baja.

-Un año más tarde el rey tomó otra esposa-

Hao se pone de pie.

-¿Y el rey?- pregunta éste.

-No hay- responde la maestra.-continua Manta.

-Era una mujer bella pero orgullosa y arrogante, y no podía soportar que nadie la superara en belleza. Tenía un espejo maravilloso y cuando se ponía frente a él, mirándose le preguntaba…- narraba Manta mientras todos ponían atención.

-¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa del mundo?- decía Hao muy presumido, quien sabe si por el personaje o por él.

-Tú eres la más hermosa de todas las mujeres del mundo, reina mía.- decía Chocolove haciendo molestar un poco a Hao por la manera de decir su línea.

-Ya está bien… después ensayamos, ya me canse.- la maestra se pone de pie y se estira un poco.

-Pero si usted no iso nada.- dice una de las chicas poniéndose nerviosa después de ver que la maestra la veía.

-Cierto, ¿se imaginan si hubiera hecho algo? No no no- moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

-No han ensayado nada, la presentación es este viernes, quedan dos semanas.- Anna se mostraba algo preocupada pero no lo hacía notar.

-Entonces salgan al patio y si quieren repasen sus libretos… o jueguen.- insistía la maestra mientras salía del salón.

Los alumnos se mostraban algo confundidos pero ya estaban acostumbrados así que hicieron lo que había dicho su maestra, salieron al patio y algunos se pusieron a ensayar cada quien por separado.

* * *

-Usted es la más hermosa… no, usted es la maas hermosa, mmm… pero Blancanieves es mucho mas…- repetía Chocolove moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Toma esta manzana estúpida niña.- decía Hao mirando a Ren extendiendo la mano como si tuviera la manzana y Ren solo lo ignoraba.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito repentinamente Horo poniéndose de pie y algo exaltado.

-¿Qué te sucede Horo?- le pregunta Lyserg.

Horo no menciono nada por unos segundos hasta que por fin hablo.

-¿Por qué debo ser el príncipe?- dice algo sufrido se tapa la cara con su mano.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Horo se dirige a donde estaba Ren y lo mira tratando de decirle algo hasta que lo hace.

-¿Te tengo que besar? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Es tu culpa-

Ren se pone de pie en frente de Horo y algo enojado le contesta.

-¿Decirte? Se supone que conoces la historia, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu tengas que ser el tonto ese, no me salgas con que fue mi culpa-

Al oír unos gritos Yoh va a ver qué pasa, se pone al lado de sus amigos y los abraza del hombro.

-Tranquilícense, en vez de pelear porque no se ponen a ensayar-

-Yo no ensayare nada- dice Ren algo dudoso.

-Pero podrías reprobar, no puedes hacerlo- le recuerda Lyserg.

-Aaaa… pero que se cree esa maestra, ¿Por qué yo?-

Ren se empezó a calmar y comenzó a ensayar batallando un poco.

-Además tú dices pocas cosas, el que actúa mas creo que es Hao- decía Lyserg tratando de animarlo un poco.

-¡Ojalá tuviera una niña tan blanca como la nieve, tan roja como la sangre y tan negra como la madera de ébano!... ¿así está bien?- practicaba Yoh su única línea, le tenía que salir perfecto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntaba Lyserg con una muy tierna sonrisa.

-Ren Tao, mucho gusto- le contestaba con ironía.

-Vamos Ren coopera un poco, di lo que sigue- decía Lyserg en tono de suplica.

Ren respira profundo.

-Blancanieves- hace una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa?... después Manta dice lo que le toca y nosotros hacemos como que platicamos-

-Si-

- Si quieres hacer la tarea de la casa, cocinar, hacer las camas, lavar, coser y tejer y si tienes todo en orden y bien limpio puedes quedarte con migo; no te faltará nada.-

-Y la tonta dice que si-

-¡Ren!-

-Sí, está bien- hace otra leve sonrisa.-

Suspira Lyserg.

-Voy a tomar agua, después ensayamos mas, es muy corto- Lyserg se va.

-Mira Ren- Hao le enseña una manzana.

-A que bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- le contesta éste.

-Hola niña, ¿gustaría comprar unas manzanas?- extiende la mano enseñándole la manzana.

Ren checa su libreto y lee lo que dice.

-No gracias- se voltea.

-Vamos, toma esta manzana dulce niña.- le vuelve a insistir.

-Mmm… está bien- toma la manzana y se le queda viendo.

-Vamos solo es una obra, ¿a poco crees que soy tan cruel para envenenarla?... no me respondas-

-No quiero, prefiero un durazno que una manzana-

-Pero no se puede, vamos come- le acerca la manzana a la boca.

-Está bien, voy- muerde la manzana.

-Desmáyate Ren- susurra Hao.

-No es algo tonto-

-Genial…- dice un poco irritado.- entonces…-

Hao empuja a Ren y éste se cae, en eso viene Lyserg.

-¡Oh no! Se ha muerto- menciona con tono dramático.

-Quítate estorbo- dice Ren tratando de quitar a Hao el cual lo estaba deteniendo.

-Horo ven- grita Lyserg.

Llega Horo.

-Di lo que te toca- le ordena Hao.

-Quítate- se movía Ren.

-Es que no me sé lo que sigue, todavía no estudio- dijo Horo.

-Mmm… pues solo bésalo y ya- le dijo Hao.

Horo se sonrojo y trató de irse.

-Espera…- Hao se levanta y empuja a Horo donde estaba Ren.

Ren se voltea y Horo le alcanza dar un beso en la mejilla. Los dos se levantan.

-Eres un…- Ren no alcanza a golpear a Hao cuando llega la maestra.

-Alto…- jala a Hao y lo abraza.- no lo mates, es la madrastra… jeje-

-Está muy mal si piensa que besare a Horo- le replica Ren.

-Pues tienen dos opciones, una… Horo, te acercas lo mas que puedas y pones tu mano entre tu boca y la de Ren para que se note que se dan un besito y, dos… se dan un besito de verdad, juju.-

Ren se va sin hacerle caso a su maestra.

-¿Cuál escoges Horo?- le pregunta curiosa.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui poniendo lo que sigue, jeje, **

**espero les guste ai les va...**

* * *

-Claro que la una- contesta algo enojado.

-Aaa…- dice decepcionada.

Y así pasó el tiempo hasta que solo quedaba 1 semana para la presentación.

-Re re Ren… ¿te te quieres casar conmigo?- apenas pudo pronunciar el peliazul.

-Supongo que sí- contesta el chino observando la ventana sin mirar a Horo.

-Corte… mal muy mal… ¿Qué es eso?, Horo no tartamudez y van mil veces que dices Ren- casi grita Anna.- y tu Ren debes mirar a Horo como si fuera el amor de tu vida-

-Pues pongan a otro y no yo- molestándose el chico y sonrojándose un poco.

-No… se puede- dice Tamao un poco nerviosa.

-Así es… o mi princesa…- Anna toma la mano de Ren.- ¿quisiera casarse conmigo?-

-Está bien lo intentare- oyéndose algo cansado por los ensayos.

-Dilo-

-¡Oh mi princesa! ¿Quisiera casarse conmigo?- exclama Horo algo nervioso.

-… me encantaría- hace una sonrisa fingida que se nota.

-Una vez más, Ren, cuando muerdas la manzana inmediatamente te caes al suelo, que se note que es real, ¿entendido?- ordena Anna mientras se cruza de piernas y los observa fijamente.

-Vamos toma esta manzana, dulce niña- insiste Hao acercándole la manzana.

-Mmm… está bien- Ren muerde la manzana y después, como se le ordeno, cae al piso y se queda inmóvil.

Hao se va a sentar a su banco; llega Lyserg, carga a su amigo y lo recuesta en el escritorio, Ren ni siquiera se movía esperando decir lo que le tocaba. Horo se levanta de su lugar y se dirige al frente.

- Dame ese ataúd; te daré lo que quieras a cambio- empieza a decir.

- No lo daría ni por todo el oro del mundo- respondió el chico.

- En ese caso, regálenmelo pues no puedo vivir sin ver a Blancanieves. La honraré, la estimaré como a lo que más quiero en el mundo-

-No- insistía Lyserg.

-Quiso despedirse y le dio un beso- narraba Manta.

-¿Qué esperas Horo?- exclama Anna.

-A… si…- se le acerca a Ren, pone su mano en la mejilla de su amigo y se acerca lentamente.

-Aachuu…- estornuda Ren.

-Qué asco- Horo se limpia su boca.

-¡Ren! Arruinaste todo- se quejaba Anna.

-Ay lo lamento, no vuelvo a estornudar- dice Ren con ironía.

-Lo hiciste apropósito- replicaba Horo.

-Claro que no-

-Que si-

-Nadie puede provocar un estornudo-

-Tu si-

-¡¡Cállense!!- se oyó el grito de Anna.

-¡Buenos días!- dice alegremente su maestra.- pues aquí les traigo la obra de Cenicienta, espero se la aprendan, me voy…- se acerca a Anna le da los libretos y se acerca a la puerta pero inmediatamente se detiene al oír a su alumna.

-Espere-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba.

-¿Qué pasa?... siempre hace lo mismo, nos deja trabajo y se va muy feliz, no, usted es la maestra, dirija esto- decía Anna algo fastidiada.

-Está bien, como no puedes hacerlo, yo lo hare-

-Oiga no dije que no…- no alcanzó a decir.

-Vamos a ensayar, lean lo que les toca y ya después se lo aprenden, ¡vamos! Manta, madrastra, hermanastras y cenicienta-

-Faltan las hermanastras- dijo Hao.

-Cierto, serán Chocolove y Lyserg, y el padre del príncipe será Ryu- la maestra se sienta en un banco y observa al frente.

-¡¿Qué?!- se quejaban Lyserg.

-Jaja, hija mía- se burlaba Hao.

-Cállate- se puso de pie, se dirigió al frente y miro a Ren el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola hermanita- lo decía algo vengativo.

-¿Qué pasa mi princesita?- contesto dejando callado a su amigo.

-Hubo una vez una joven muy bella que no tenía padres, sino madrastra, una viuda impertinente con dos hijas las cuales, muy feas. Era ella quien hacía los trabajos más duros de la casa y como sus vestidos estaban siempre tan manchados de ceniza, todos la llamaban Cenicienta.- empezó a decir Manta dejando a todos callados y con la vista al frente.

-Cenicienta, lava los trastes- decia Hao mirando a Ren con tono de orden haciendo molestar un poco a éste.

-Y tu Ren vas con unos trastes que van a estar en el escenario y haces como si los lavaras- explicaba la maestra.

-Cenicienta, lava la ropa- decia Lyserg.

-Haces lo mismo pero con la ropa- decia su maestra.

-Y ella siempre lo hacia- explico Manta.

-Ahí se cierra el telon y nosotros nos encargamos de mover todo- exclama la maestra.

-Hijo organizare una fiesta, y ahí escogerás a tu futura esposa- señala Ryu.

-Si padre- decía Horo algo disgustado por decirle padre a Ryu.

-Enton…- a penas iba a pronunciar Manta cuando la maestra lo interrumpió.

-Ya me canse, me tengo que ir, vayan al patio y ensayen, chaito…- estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó a Anna.

-Oiga, no se ira así como así-

-No puede ser, Yoh se va a aventar por la ventana- después de decir estos todos voltean a la ventana y cuando no ven nada regresan su mirada al frente y ven que su maestra se había ido.

-Esa maestra…- decía molesta.

* * *

En el patio algunos empezaron a ensayar.

-Hermanita, ¿estás enojada?- Lyserg se sienta al lado de Ren.

-No, estoy cansado- contestaba su amigo.

-Yo también- se acuesta en el césped recargando su espalda con su amigo el cual estaba sentado.

Los dos cierran los ojos pero los abren al oír a su amigo.

-Oigan- decía Horo temerosamente.

-¿Qué pasa Horo?- le preguntaba Lyserg.

-Este… yo, este… yo-

-Nos vas a decir, ¿si o no?- mencionaba Ren algo fastidiado.

-Es que, lo que pasa- seguía sin decir.

-Dinos Horo- insistía Lyserg.

-Es que… no sé bailar- soltó Horo.

-Jeje, ¿eso era?- decía Lyserg soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿Y a nosotros que nos importa?- molestándose Ren.

-Es que como en la obra dice que tengo que bailar contigo…- Horo se mostraba algo nervioso.

-Jajaja, ¿Quieres bailar con Ren?- soltó Lyserg con una risa haciendo sonrojar a sus dos amigos.

-No seas tonto- decía Ren sonrojado mientras se ponía de pie.

-Yo no quería decir eso- se molestaba el peliazul.

-Vamos no se enojen, de todas formas los dos tendrán que bailar, ¿Qué puede pasar?- Lyserg trataba de calmarlos.

-Que Ren se caiga o me pise-

-¿Yo? Tú ni siquiera sabes bailar-

-Claro que si-

-Acabas de decir que no-

-¿A si? Pu pues de todas formas- decía Horo tartamudeando un poco.

-Entonces bailen ahora, al cabo nadie más que yo los está viendo- pedía su amigo.

-Yo no bailare con ese peliazul- exclamo Ren haciendo molestar a Horo.

-Pues ni yo con un engreído como tu- se defendía Horo.

-Cálmense, de todos modos van a tener que bailar, ¿Por qué no lo hacen ahora que nadie los ve? Les juro que no diré nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?- insistía Lyserg tratando de calmar a sus amigos.

-No, porque ya te dije que no se bailar- exclamaba Horo algo avergonzado.

-Es muy fácil, ¿Quién no sabe?- decía Ren.

-De seguro tú tampoco sabes- apuntando a Ren.

-Ja, claro que si-

-Demuéstralo Ren-chan- soltó Lyserg con una risita burlona.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Y no me digas así- preguntaba éste.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que si, según tu, sabes bailar muy bien, demuéstralo bailando con Horo, o es que… ¿tienen miedo los dos?- decía Lyserg tratando de hacer que aceptaran.

-No tengo miedo, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga? No sé bailar- decía Horo tratando de librarse del problema.

-Es fácil, mira si eres hombre pones tu mano izquierda en la cintura de la mujer y con tu mano derecha tomas su mano y listo- trataba de explicar Ren.

-Si y luego…- Lyserg se pone de pie algo entusiasmado, agarra la mano izquierda de Horo, la pone en la cintura de Ren, toma la mano derecha de éste y la mano izquierda de Ren y las junta, agarra la mano derecha de Ren y la pone en el hombro de Horo. (Espero no se confundan, claro que todo fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron.

-Ni se les ocurra soltarse o pensare que… son unas gallinas- dijo con tono de autoridad y dudando un poco en lo último que dijo.

Los chicos se miraron a los ojos pero Horo se volteo.

-Andén, ¿o qué? ¿Van a querer que cante?- seguía diciendo su amigo.

-Pues sí, estaría bien- dijo Ren mirando a Lyserg.

-Está bien…- suspira.- a……-

-¿Qué?-

-Dos cosas, no se cantar y no se cual cantar-

-Sin música no-

En ese momento se oye una canción que venía del salón de música y era perfecta para bailarse.

-Ya esta, vamos bailen, tururú- decía Lyserg mientras miraba fijamente a sus amigos.

-Yo no sé bailar, empieza tu Ren- hablaba Horo.

-Si- respondió Ren sonrojado.

Y empezaron a bailar. (Waii /)

-Que hermosos se ven juntitos- se oyó una voz la cual iso que los chicos se soltaran y se pusieran muy rojos.

-Maestra- dijo Lyserg.

-Está bien no se apenen, se verán estupendos en el escenario, sé que es muy difícil así que si no quieren no lo hagan hasta la presentación, les prometo que no diré nadita, ¿ok?- les guiñaba un ojo.

Al día siguiente

-Muy bien aquí están los vestuarios de la obra Cenicienta por favor vayan a probárselos y regresen para ver cómo les quedo-

Los chicos van a vestirse y en unos minutos regresan a su salón…

**CONTINUARA… **

* * *

**Espero sigan leyendo, ya falta poquito muy poquito**

**es que a veces no se me ocurre nada, espero este bien ay me dicen ke tal**

**ok??**

**bueno me voy adios**

** cuidense!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regresan los chicos al salon y...**

* * *

-¿Tengo que usar tacones?- dice Yoh batallando para caminar.

-No es necesario, a parte con el vestido no se verá- le dice la maestra.

-Hada madrina- dice Hao burlándose.

-¿Qué pasa Madrastra?- le responde.

Llegan todos con sus vestuarios.

-¿Les queda bien?- pregunta Tamao.

-Pues creo que si- le dice Horo checándose la ropa.

-A mi no- se queja Ren.

-¿Qué está mal?- le pregunta la pelirosa un poco angustiada.

-¡Que es un vestido!- exclama algo enojado.

-Ya, vamos a repasar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?- les dice guiñándoles un ojo.

-Estoy cansado, hemos repasado mucho- menciona Hao con un tono cansado.

-Está bien, solo repasaremos los gestos, eso es lo más importante- comienza a decir su maestra. – cuando el príncipe y la princesa se miren deben de estar enamorados, cuando la madrastra ordene a Cenicienta debe hacerlo en forma de orden y engreídamente…-

-Eso le será muy fácil a Hao- se oye una voz.

-¿Qué dijeron?- contesta algo enfadado.

-Cuando la mamá de Blancanieves esté hablando debe hacerlo delicadamente, cuando el chico que ayuda a Blancanieves hable con ella debe hacerlo como un hombre muy amable…- continuaba explicando la maestra.

-¿Va a venir mucha gente?- preguntaba Lyserg algo preocupado.

-Mil ocho mil… jeje, no solo será toda la secundaria y algunos padres y familiares de los alumnos- la maestra empieza a bostezar y a estirarse. – ay esto es muy cansado.

-Le diré a mi hermana que me vea- dice Horo en voz baja.

-Ren, ¿le dirás a Jun que venga?- le pregunta Lyserg a Ren.

-Claro que no- le responde.

-Que lastima porque ya le dije-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dio permiso?-

-Yo, a parte no fue mi culpa, ella me dijo que encontró una obra y me pregunto que si sabía que era y se lo dije-

Ren solo suspiro y se fue a sentar seguido por su amigo.

-¿Y por qué se le ocurrió hacer esta obra, maestra?- pregunta Yoh.

-La verdad no íbamos a hacer nada pero… paso algo y decidí hacerlo-

-¿Qué paso?- menciona Manta.

-Es algo que no les diré hasta que termine la presentación- la maestra cambiaba su expresión a uno serio.

En eso toca el timbre.

-Muy bien salgan a relajarse, después seguimos- les ordena su maestra.

En el patio

-Hola amigo, ¿ya te aprendiste la obra?- decía Yoh mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

-Me falta un poco- Horo toma su jugo.

-Pues qué bien que te toco el príncipe, es lo que querías, ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh? Pues ni sabía que teníamos que hacer una obra- decía algo ignorante.

-Claro que no…- lo decía con sarcasmo.- no sabias nada.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaba algo confundido.

-Vamos, me lo dijo la maestra-

-¿Decirte qué?-

-No te hagas el tonto, te dijo sobre la obra y que había escogido a Ren para la princesa-

-No me dijo nada-

-Ja, claro que sí y tu le rogaste por ser el príncipe-

-Yo no…- no termino decir y llego Hao.

-Aaaa… ahora entiendo porque la maestra te escogió a ti y no a mi- empezó a decir después de haber oído su plática.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? Yo no sabía ni le roge a nadie- insistía Horo.

-Claro era el momento perfecto para estar con Ren sin que nadie sospechara, jijiji- Yoh se empezaba a burlar un poco.

-Nooo no es cierto- Horo se empezaba a sonrojar.

-Jujujuju- Hao voltea con Yoh y los dos empiezan a murmullar entre ellos.

-Tontos gemelos, ¿Por qué haría eso?- Horo estaba sonrojado.

-Porque… estas enamorado…- esto último Hao lo había dicho suavemente y con ritmo.

-Y no lo puedes evitar…- seguía la canción de su hermano con su mismo ritmo.

-Nooo dejas de pensar en el…- Hao empezaba a acelerar su canción que acababa de inventar.

-Para tenerlo en tus brazos y poderle decir…- seguía cantando Yoh. (Es parte de un verso de una canción, jeje)

-Te amo… desde el primer momento en que te vi…-

- Bebe, danza, sueña, siente que el viento ha sido hecho para ti. Vive, escucha y habla usando para eso el corazón.- Yoh empieza a cantar cambiando totalmente el tono.

-Cambiaste la canción pero…- susurra Hao y sigue la canción.- Siente que la lluvia besa tu cara cuando haces el amor, grita con el alma grita tan alto que de tu vida tú seas, amigo el único actor. (Se llama Molinos de vientos y es de Mago de Oz)

-Ya cállense- les grita Horo a los gemelos poniéndose todo rojo.

-¿No te gustaron las canciones?- pregunta Yoh.

-No es eso, es que… ¿Por qué me la cantan a mi?- empieza a gritar Horo haciendo que Hao se enoje y también empiece a gritar.

-Porque eso es lo que piensas de…- no alcanza a decir y en ese momento pasa Ren.

-¿Se podrían callar? Hacen mucho alboroto- después de decir eso sigue su camino.

-Ese…- apunta Hao.

-No es cierto- negándolo con su cabeza.

-Tú me dijiste- le dice Yoh.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando no le empezaba a hablar ni lo conocía-

-No es cierto, eso es mentira y se te nota- mencionaba Hao.

-Y si es cierto ¿Qué?- decía Horo mientras miraba al piso.

-Tonto, tarado, idiota… ya no digo más, díselo o se lo diré yo- le decía Hao con tono amenazante.

-No, no le digas a Ren que…- no termino decir.

-¿Decirme qué?- le preguntaba Ren.

-Re re Ren…- se puso algo nervioso.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir Horo?- le seguía preguntando.

-Nada-

-Lo que pasa es que… dijo que tú te verías mejor de príncipe- se le ocurrió decir a Yoh.

-¿Es cierto?-

-A, si-

-Y tú te verías mejor de princesa- haciendo una pequeña sonrisa algo burlona.

-¡Ren! Te busca la maestra- llega Lyserg algo agitado.

-A cierto, ya voy- se va al salón.

-Entonces Horo, ¿si le insististe a la maestra?- preguntaba Hao algo curioso dejando confundido a Lyserg.

-Ya dije que no, ella me dijo algo pero la verdad no le entendí-

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunta Lyserg algo chismoso.

-Digo… Ren será tuyo así que aprovecha para decirle eso me dijo- explico Horo.

-A entiendo… la profe es muy inteligente- decía Hao con una miradita.

-No entiendo nada explíquenme- ordenaba Lyserg.

-Horo quiere a Ren y ahora que es su princesa es el momento indicado para decirle, eso es lo que pasa- le explicaba Yoh.

Lyserg se quedo callado y se fue de ahí sin decir nada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le dijiste? Le va decir a Ren- mencionaba Horo algo preocupado.

-No Lyserg no es así, no te apures- Hao trataba de calmar a Horo.

-Promete que se lo dirás- decía Yoh.

-No me presionen, lo pensare pero déjenme en paz- después de que Horo dijo esto se fue.

Así pasaron los días y Horo no le podía decir nada por ciertas razones…

En el baño

-Ren tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo…-

Suena el celular de Ren.

-Lo siento en otra ocasión-

En el parque

-Oye lo de la otra vez-

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué era?-

-Este yo…-

-¡Ren ven a jugar!- le habla un amigo.

-Mañana me dices…-

En la casa de Ren

-¡Ren! Pues yo…-

-¡Hermano ya está la comida!- grita Jun.

-¡Ya voy!… ¿Qué es Horo?-

-No, ve a comer- contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y en el salón…

Horo empieza a escribirle un recado a Ren diciéndole lo que siente por él.

-Ren- susurra Horo.

Ren voltea.

-¿Qué?- susurra Ren.

Horo le da un recado a Ren y éste lo toma.

-¡Ren! ¡Horo! ¿Tienen algo que decir?

-¡No!- contestan ambos.

-¿Qué tienen ahí Ren?- pregunta la maestra.

-Nada-

La maestra se acerca a su alumno, ve el recado que tenia y se lo quita.

-No se distraigan en mis clases- le quita el recado sin dejar que Ren pudiera leerlo y lo rompe.

-Que mala suerte tengo- pensaba Horo mientras se afligía.

Y así pasaron los días hasta que llego el tan esperado Día de la obra…

* * *

-Chicos cámbiense de ropa, empezaremos por Cenicienta…- mandaba la maestra.

-Si- contestaban los chicos muy nerviosos.

-Buenos días, los alumnos de 3ª organizaron unas lindas obras, Cenicienta y Blancanieves… esperemos que sea de su agrado…- indicaba la maestra de ceremonias.

Manta se paro al lado izquierdo de escenario y comenzó a narrar.

-_ H_ubo una vez una joven muy bella que no tenía padres, sino madrastra, una viuda impertinente con dos hijas. Era ella quien hacía los trabajos más duros de la casa y como sus vestidos estaban siempre tan manchados de ceniza, todos la llamaban Cenicienta-

Se levanta el telón…

**CONTINUARA… **

* * *

**Pues creo ke me kedo muy cortita esta vez, pero le voy a seguir**

**Si ay alguna falta de ortografia o un peke error porfa diganmelo!!**

**Eso es todo, adiox cuidense y sigan leyendo... Blancanieves King y Shaman Cenicienta**


	5. Chapter 5

**Se levanta el telon...**

* * *

Aparecen Hao, Ren, Lyserg y Chocolove.

_-Ay, ¿ya vieron? Ahí está Hao Asakura, se ve muy lindo, jiji- murmullan algunas chicas del público._

_-Sí, ¿y ya vieron a Ren Tao?- murmulla otra chica._

_-Ja, ya sabía que esos no eran hombres- ahora lo decía un chico._

_-¡¿Qué dijiste?! Es miii hermano, no dejare que lo insultes- grita Jun volteando a ver a ese chico dejando callados a todos y a Ren sonrojado._

-Cenicienta, lava los trastes- dijo Hao, la madrastra, muy seguro de sí mismo aunque algo nervioso.

Entonces Ren se dirige a un lado donde se supone que es la cocina y aparenta que lava los trastes.

-Cenicienta, lava la ropa- ahora es Lyserg, la hermanastra, quien lo dice y Ren va hacia donde se encuentra la supuesta lavandería.

-Y ella siempre lo hacía- continuaba narrando Manta.

Bajan el telón y detrás los chicos se van, entran Ryu y Horo y acomodan todas las cosas.

Y entonces se abre el telón lo cual puso muy nervioso a Horo.

-Hijo organizare una fiesta, y ahí escogerás a tu futura esposa- menciona Ryu, el padre del príncipe.

-Si padre- pudo decir Horo.

___-Entonces _el Rey de aquel país anunció que iba a dar una gran fiesta a la que invitaba a todas las jóvenes del reino- relataba Manta.

Se desciende el telón y vuelven a acomodar todo.

Se abre el telón.

- Tú Cenicienta, no irás -dijo la madrastra Hao-. Te quedarás en casa fregando el suelo y preparando la cena para cuando volvamos-

-Llegó el día del baile y Cenicienta entristecida vio partir a sus hermanastras hacia el Palacio Real. Cuando se encontró sola en la cocina no pudo reprimir sus sollozos- decía Manta.

Hao, Cocolove y Lyserg salen del escenario dejando a Ren solo.

_-Ay ya mero toca, ay ya mero toca- susurraba Yoh muy alterado detrás del escenario preparándose para salir. _

-¿Por qué seré tan desgraciada? –menciono Ren sus primeras líneas haciendo que varias chicas del público dieran un pequeño suspiro.

_-Tontas- se oyó un susurro de un chico._

-De pronto se le apareció su Hada Madrina- indicaba Manta esperando a que Yoh apareciera.

Yoh suspiro y pasó al frente.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien -exclamó Yoh con una tierna sonrisa haciendo suspirar de nuevo a las chicas del público.

_-Tontas- ahora era una chica quien las insultaba._

-Tú también podrás ir al baile, pero con una condición, que cuando el reloj de Palacio dé las doce campanadas tendrás que regresar sin falta-

-Si- contesta Ren con una sonrisa muy tierna.

-Pero necesito una calabaza y unos ratones- decía mientras miraba a un lado y al otro en busca de esto.

-Los buscare- Ren corrió fuera del escenario, tomo la calabaza y los ratones que estaban preparados después de un momento regreso y se los dio a su amigo.

-Bien, entonces…- Yoh agitó su varita y tocó la calabaza.

En eso apareció una nube de humo y las chicas encargadas de la escenografía entraron, acomodaron la carroza y en unos segundos salieron de ahí sin que nadie las viera y justamente cuando el humo se había dispersado.

* * *

-La calabaza se transformo en una gran y hermosa carroza- exclamaba Manta.

-¡Wow!- dijo Ren simulando estar sorprendido.

-Y ahora…- toco los ratones con su varita.

Y volvió a aparecer una nube de humo y las chicas volvieron a hacer su trabajo, colocaron unos caballos blancos que obvio eran de mentiras y salieron rápidamente.

-Que lindos- dijo Ren con una linda sonrisa fingida que no se percibía.

-Listo-

-Pero…- mientras miraba su ropa.- no puedo ir así-

-A cierto lo olvidaba…- agito dos veces su varita, después salió una nueva pequeña nubecita de humo.

Las chicas llegaron inmediatamente para ayudar a Ren a ponerse el vestido, el chico batallo para ponérselo pues no dejaba que las chicas lo ayudaran mucho.

Y cuando empezó a esparcirse se vio una linda chica con un gran vestido celeste, con brillos, lindos adornos y unas zapatillas de cristal las cuales odiaba Ren pues no podía caminar bien.

_-¡Kyaa!- se oyó un pequeño chillido que venía de la hermana mayor de Ren._

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ren algo sonrojado y al voltear no vio a Yoh pues este se había ido.

Se baja el telón y preparan las cosas para simular el castillo del príncipe y en pocos minutos se vuelve a abrir.

-La llegada de Cenicienta al Palacio causó mucha admiración. Al entrar en la sala de baile, el Rey quedó tan enamorado de su belleza que decidió bailar con ella toda la noche- empezó a narrar Manta.

Horo se acerco muy nervioso a Ren y empezaron a bailar.

_-A- llego un recuerdo a la cabeza de Horo-. Te tengo que decir algo…- susurro Horo fingiendo la sonrisa para que nadie se diera cuenta._

_-No es el momento Horo- Ren sonreía para disimular la plática de él y Horo._

_-Pero te tengo que decir…- suplicaba._

-¿Quién será esa chica?- preguntaba Chocolove continuando con la obra sin notar la plática de sus amigos.

_-Después hablamos- insistía su amigo._

_-No, tiene que ser ya- _

-Que horrible vestido- decía Lyserg algo engreído mirando a sus amigos.

_-Cuando acabe todo esto- susurraba Ren._

-Si- afirmaba Chocolove siguiendo con la obra.

-¿Qué le ve el príncipe?- se preguntaba Lyserg.

-En medio de tanta felicidad Cenicienta oyó sonar en el reloj de Palacio las doce- explicaba Manta mientras se oían las campanadas.

_-No te lo diré ya- susurraba Horo sin darse cuenta en lo que estaba la obra._

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tengo que irme! –exclamó Ren, soltó lentamente a Horo y, batallando un poco, se fue dejando tirar una de las zapatillas.

Horo se dirigió tristemente a recoger la zapatilla.

-Tengo una idea, me casare con la joven a la que le quede esta zapatilla- menciono Horo con una muy pequeña risa burlona por lo que había dicho.

___-Entonces_ envió a sus mensajeros a recorrer todo el Reino. Las doncellas se lo probaban en vano, pues no había ni una a quien le fuera bien el zapatito- señalaba Manta.

Se cierra, los chicos se cambian de vestuario lo más rápido posible y en segundos se abre el telón.

-Al fin llegaron a casa de Cenicienta-

-Hola, quisiera ver a todas las mujeres de esta casa, a la que le quede esta zapatilla es con la que me casare- exclamo Horo con una sonrisa atractiva.

-Yo primero- dijo Chocolove sentándose en una silla.

-No le entra el zapato- tratando de ponérselo.

-Sigo yo- dijo Lyserg.

-Le queda grande- decía Horo aparentando estar desilusionado.

-¿Me lo puedo probar?- se oyó una pequeña voz.

-Jajaja, no seas ingenua.- se burló Hao.

-Está bien- le decía Horo.

Entonces Ren se sienta en la silla y Horo se acerca para ponerle la zapatilla la cual obviamente le quedo perfecta.

-Tú, contigo me casare- dijo Horo felizmente y con una sonrisa.

Ren se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Y así sucedió que el Príncipe se casó con la joven y vivieron muy felices-. exclamó Manta con una gran sonrisa.

Inmediatamente se cerró el telón y en un momento se oyeron los aplausos del público y algunos gritos…

-Felicidades chicos, lo hicieron excelente- los animaba su maestra-. Ahora prepárense para lo que sigue.

Rápidamente salieron y se dirigieron a cambiarse.

-¡Oye Ren!- se oyó el grito de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntaba algo apresurado.

-Te lo tengo que decir…-

-¿Qué piensan? Váyanse rápido a cambiar- les ordenaba Anna a estos dos un poco acelerada.

-Sí, vamos- tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Demonios- protestaba Horo.

-Je, tienes mala suerte- le decía su amigo mientras se reía.

-No, te lo diré hoy y nada mas- decía Horo muy decidido y luego se fue.

-Bueno en algunos minutos se llevara a cabo la obra de Blancanieves, les aseguro que será igual de buena que Cenicienta- indicaba una chica hacia el publico.

-¡Ren! ¡Ven!-

Ren oyó la voz de la chica salir de un salón y se dirigió hacia allá.

-¡¡Nooo!!-

* * *

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- llega la maestra muy preocupada.

-Están locas- se quejaba Ren.

-No se quiere poner un brillo labial- lloriqueaba una chica.

-Aaa era eso, jeje- se notaba algo aliviada la maestra.

-¿Qué se creen?- seguía gritando el chico.

-Mmm…- suspira-. Ni modo, no lo hagan, déjenlo-

-Está bien-

-Que ya se acabe esto- murmullaba el chico.

-Muy bien, ¿están listos? Y empieza esta obra: "Blancanieves"

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

-Shhh…- susurra la maestra para hablarle a la chica.

La encargada del evento va con la maestra y escucha lo que le dice.

* * *

-A esta bien…-

Se dirige al escenario y expone las indicaciones.

-Habrá un receso, pueden ver a sus izquierdas algunos platillos que los alumnos prepararon y enseguida las bebidas… buen provecho- haciendo una leve sonrisa.

-Relájense chicos, pueden hacer lo que gusten-

-Maestra, le habla un señor creo que es maestro-

-A… si- decía un poco deprimida.

-¿Qué tiene la maestra? Se vio algo triste-

-Lyserg tiene razón-

-Tal vez es su ex-novio- dice el chico de cabello largo con una miradita (ustedes me entienden 0)

-¿Dónde está Ren?- pregunta el chico de cabello azul.

-Yo vi que salió afuera-

-Gracias…- se oye decir mientras el chico corre hacia ese lugar.

-Pues yo voy a tomar algo… ¿no vienen?-

-Yo no Lyserg, voy a ver algunas cosas por aquí-

-Con "algunas cosas" ¿te refieres a Anna?- le pregunta su hermano a éste.

-Nos vemos- sale Yoh ignorando a su hermano y con una sonrisita.

-Bueno pues yo si voy- dirigiéndose con Lyserg.

-Yo invitaba a Yoh-

-Ja, pues dijiste "no VIENEN" y eso es más de uno-

-Ya, está bien vamos-

Hao se le queda viendo a Lyserg por un tiempo.

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero jugo de manzana- contesta dejando atrás a Lyserg.

-Loco- murmulla.

* * *

-¡Ren! ¡Ren! Reeee…- Horo tropieza con una piedra.

Ren estaba recargado en un árbol del patio.

-Que tonto eres-

-Hay estas… te estaba buscando-

-¿Y por eso te caes?- se ríe un poco.

-Que graciosito-

-¿Qué querías?-

-Mmm… lo olvide-

-Horo, no has cambiado en nada-

-Tu tampoco, desde que nos conocimos-

Después de que Horo dijera eso los dos amigos se quedan viendo por unos segundos y luego empiezan a medio reírse.

-¿Recuerdas?- preguntaba Horo.

-Si-

-No, así no… cierra los ojos-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para que recuerdes-

Los dos cierran los ojos…

"_-Ven vamos para que los conozcas-"_

"_-No Lyserg, no quiero-"_

"_-Por favor-"_

"_-No-"_

"_-Mira, ahí están… ¡Horo! ¡Yoh!-"_

"_-Te dije que…-"_

"_-Hola Lyserg…-"_

"_-El es Yoh Asakura uno de mis mejores amigos- explicaba Lyserg"_

"_-Hola-"_

_Ren solo hace un ademán con su mano._

"_-Hola, mi nombre es Horo Horo… mucho gusto- se presentaba Horo extendiendo la mano."_

_Ren se volteó._

"_-Engreído- murmulla Horo" _

"_-¿Qué dijiste?- contesta algo enojado"_

"_-Sordo-"_

"_-¿Qué?... HotoHoto-"_

"_-¿Qué dijiste?-"_

"_-Horo cálmate- Yoh trataba de calmarlo"_

"_-¡Pídeme perdón!-"_

"_-No le pediré perdón a alguien como tu-"_

"_-Tranquilízate- Lyserg trataba de calmar a su amigo."_

"_-No me rendiré hasta que me pidas perdón desnudo-"(OO)_

_Todos se le quedan viendo a Horo._

"_-Estúpido…- se acerca para golpearlo pero Lyserg lo detiene"_

"_-El no quizo decir eso… cálmate amigo- trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo"_

"_-Mal pensados… no lo decía de esa forma, si no como…- no alcanza decir Horo porque Yoh le tapa la boca"_

"_-Bueno, nos vamos antes de que diga otra tontería… mucho gusto en conocerte, ¿Cómo te llamabas?- Yoh se despedía mientras estiraba a Horo "_

"_-Cierto, el es Ren Tao mi amigo de la infancia- explicaba Lyserg mientras detenía a su amigo"_

_Horo se logra zafar de Yoh._

"_-Ren Tao, nunca olvidare tu nombre… ¡nunca! ¿Me oíste?-"_

"_-Si claro, habla lo que quieras-"_

"_-Vámonos Ren, falta presentarte a Hao-"_

"_-Si es como este, no gracias- Ren apuntaba a Horo lo cual molesto."_

"_-Si no me soportas, olvídate de Hao-"_

"_-¿Yo qué?... ¿Lyserg? ¿Por qué estas abrazando a ese chico?- de repente llega el Asakura."_

_Lyserg se sonroja y si pensarlo suelta a Ren el cual se va directo a Horo._

"_-¡A!… no espérense, ¡Horo! ¡Ren! ¡Ayúdenme!- Yoh gritaba desesperado."_

"_-Dejen a mi pobre hermanito- Hao va con Yoh y trata de separar a los dos chicos. "_

"_-¿Hermano?- pregunta Ren"_

"_-Si… ¿no sabes qué es eso?-"_

"_-Claro tonto, tengo una hermana-"_

"_-Yo también-"_

"_-Que bien, tienen algo en común…- dice Yoh con su inocente sonrisa"_

"_-………-"_

"_-………-"_

"_-………-"_

"_-Aaa… ya entiendo, ese chico y Horo eran novios pero él lo engañó con Lyserg-"_

_Se le quedan viendo a Hao. (Con cara de: no ayudes ¬¬)_

"_-Ni drogado andaría con él-"_

"_-Ya quisieras-"_

"_-Cállate tu…- no alcanza a terminar"_

"_-Eres un…-"_

"_-Muérete…-"_

"_-Tu…-"_

"_-A…- lo interrumpe un grito"_

"_-¡¡YA!!- Hao grita desesperado"_

"_-Hermanito…- Yoh se le queda mirando y murmulla.- no te metas-"_

"_-Horo…- le habla Hao."_

"_-Hao…- murmulla Lyserg."_

"_-Déjenme hablar… Horo ya dile que te gusta y tu como te llames dile que si… y todos felices- con una sonrisa"_

"_-¡¿Qué dices?!- responden los dos chicos en coro"_

"_-O solo queden como amigos-"_

"_-Yo nunca seré amigo de éste- dice Ren"_

"_-Ni yo de un tipo como tu…-"_

Los dos abren los ojos y se empiezan a reír…

-Todo por tu culpa Ren-

-Ja, ¿yo? Tú empezaste-

-Si me hubieras saludado-

-Ja, ahora fue mi culpa-

-Si-

-Es más, fue de Lyserg, el insistió en que me presentara-

-Cierto, ¿desde cuándo son amigos?-

-Mmm… desde primaria-

-… ¿sabes? Si no fuera por él… nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, ¿te imaginarias como seria tu vida?-

-Tranquila, sin un chavo que me grite a las 6:00 a.m para ir a la escuela, sin alguien que me moleste en clase diciéndome puras tonterías, sin que me pasen el examen cuando no me sé algo y me pregunte si no sabe algo, sin que en todas las tardes me hablen para salir a caminar o cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, sin que me hable cuando empieza a llover para como tontos mojarnos, sin que nadie me hable todos los días para "según él" preguntarme la tarea que "según" no anoto…-

-… ¿Cómo que "según yo"?- le preguntaba algo sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir.

-Ja, ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta? Me llamabas para preguntar la tarea, pero yo sabía que si la tenías, no sé por qué siempre lo haces… pero yo no te digo nada, hasta ahora-

Horo se sonrojo y se entristeció.

* * *

En otro lugar

-Lyserg, ¿estás nervioso?- pregunta Hao.

-No, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Y si te equivocas, y si te caes y si se ríen de ti?- insistía éste.

-No me importa-

-Jaja, vamos al patio a tomar aire… ¿si?-

-Si quieres-

Bajan las escaleras y en eso pasan muchas (muchas) chicas corriendo.

-Hasta para ya Hao-

-Me están empujan……-

* * *

-Perdón- dice Horo volteando al piso.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Por ser así… por molestarte-

-Pero si yo no lo dije por eso… ¿sabes? Me gusta mi vida contigo, sin ti sería muy aburrida y no se le podría llamar vida, gracias a ese Lyserg…- no acabo de decir Ren cuando llega Lyserg.

-¿A? ……¿Hablan de mí?- llega Lyserg muy sonrojado.

-¿Te sucede algo Lyserg? ¿Venias corriendo?-

-¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada Horo- le responde más sonrojado que antes y se da la vuelta.- ¿y de que hablaban?-

-A si… que fue tu culpa que nos conociéramos-

-A, ¿estas seguro Ren? Como quiera se verían-

-Si, pero recuerda que nos peleamos y tu nos… contentaste-

-Jaja cierto… ahora hasta se gust…-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, no le hagas caso a Lyserg- interrumpía Horo.

-¿Qué ibas a decir Lyserg?-

-¿Yo? nada-

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu también me ibas a decir algo Horo-

-Aaaa siii-

-Chicos es hora, ya va a empezar la obra, rápido- dice Hao y cuando voltea a ver a Lyserg se sonroja y se va casi corriendo.

-Ya vamos-

-Si, vámonos Horo, después me dices-

Se van los tres chicos dejando a Horo atrás.

-Tonto tonto tonto, estábamos solos y no le dije nada, ¡Que tonto soy!-

-Todos sabemos eso Horo- se oye la voz de Yoh.

Horo voltea y ve a su amigo con una sonrisa con Anna tomados de la mano.

-Je- sonríe Horo al ver a sus amigos

Inmediatamente estos dos se sueltan y se quedan sonrojados.

-Ahora sí, ya empieza la obra de Blancanieves.

-Chicos, ¿están listos?- les pregunta la maestra un poco seria.

-Si, ¿está bien?- le pregunta un chico.

-Ammm sii después hablaremos.

Se acomodan todos y se abre el telon

**Continuara...**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Grax x leer**

**En serio**

**Aquí lo ke le sigue y queda en continuación**

**Alguna queja díganmela**

**En serio… advierto que no soy buena para poner eso de mucho yaoi**

**Pero le hago el intento así que no se imaginen… ustedes saben ¬¬**

**Continúa…**

Entra Yoh y se para en una "ventana" y con los efectos especiales simula que está nevando.

Manta se pone en el estrado y empieza a narrar.

-Había una vez, en pleno invierno, una reina que se dedicaba a la costura sentada cerca de una ventana con marco de ébano negro. Los copos de nieve caían del cielo como plumones. Mirando nevar se pinchó un dedo con su aguja y tres gotas de sangre cayeron en la nieve.-

Yoh deja caer el líquido rojo para aparentar que es sangre y Manta continua narrando.

-Como el efecto que hacía el rojo sobre la blanca nieve era tan bello, la reina se dijo:-

-¡Ojalá tuviera una niña taan blanca como la nieve, tan roja como la sangre y tan negra como la madera de ébano!- exclama Yoh dejando notar su sonrisa.

-Poco después tuvo una niñita que era tan blanca como la nieve, tan encarnada como la sangre y cuyos cabellos eran tan negros como el ébano.-

Sacan un bebé simulando que era esa niñita.

-Por todo eso fue llamada Blancanieves. Y al nacer la niña, la reina murió-

Cuando termino Manta de decir esto Yoh sale del escenario.

Se cierra el telón y acomodan el nuevo escenario, un gran cuarto con un espejo, mientras Manta sigue relatando la historia.

-Un año más tarde el rey tomó otra esposa. Era una mujer bella pero orgullosa y arrogante, y no podía soportar que nadie la superara en belleza. Tenía un espejo maravilloso y cuando se ponía frente a él, mirándose le preguntaba:-

Entran Hao y Chocolove

-¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa del mundo?- decía Hao mirándose al espejo y arreglándose un poco el cabello.

- Tú eres la más hermosa de todas las mujeres del mundo, reina mía- decía Chocolove parado detrás de un espejo.

-Y fueron pasando los años. Un día la reina preguntó como siempre a su espejo mágico:-

- Espejito ¿Quién es la más bella?-

- La más bella es Blancanieves-

Hao tuerce la boca y empieza a gritar.

-Cazador ven aquí-

Llega Ryu y entonces le empieza a decir.

-Llévate a Blancanieves al bosque, mátala y como prueba de haber realizado mi encargo, tráeme en este cofre su corazón- Hao lo decía casi gritando y en un buen tono de orden.

Se cierra el telón y detrás cambian el escenario para aparentar un bosque, aparecen Ren y Ryu.

Ren se tiro al piso y volteando a ver al piso dijo lo que le tocaba.

-¡Mi buen cazador, no me mates! correré hacia el bosque espeso y no volveré nunca más.- levantando la cabeza al decir esto último.

-¡Corre, pues, mi pobre niña!- menciono Ryu haciendo una seña con su mano.

-Y dejó que huyera, sustituyendo su corazón por el de un jabalí.- continuaba Manta.

Ryu sale del escenario y se queda Ren solo

-Blancanieves, al verse sola, sintió mucho miedo porque tuvo que pasar la noche andando por la oscuridad del bosque. Al amanecer, descubrió una preciosa casa en medio del bosque.-

Ponen una casita y Ren entra a la puerta, se cierra el telón y rápidamente cambian el siguiente escenario.

-Los muebles y objetos de la casita eran muy lindos. Entro a un cuarto, se acostó quedando profundamente dormida durante todo el día.-

Ren se dirige a una cama, se recuesta y cierra los ojos.

-Al atardecer, llegó el dueño de la casa. Era un chico muy apuesto que trabajaba en unas minas cercanas. Se quedó admirado al descubrir a Blancanieves y su radiante belleza.-

Ren se "despierta".

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le dice Lyserg con una sonrisa.

Detrás del escenario

-¿Hao? Aquí estas, oye ¿Qué tienes? Te ves raro desde hace un rato.- le preguntaba su hermano.

-¿Eh? No nada, no me pasa nada- le contesta con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que soy un tonto?-

-Pues…-

-Hao… te veías algo nervioso y estoy seguro que no por la obra-

-Recuerdas que te dije que… yo pues… butnado-

-No inventes palabras, odio cuando haces eso… dime- se para enfrente de Hao y se le queda viendo.

-Hace rato, en las escaleras, estaba con Lyserg y me empujaron unas wercas de ahí… y… sin querer… emm…-

Hao se sonrojo y no pudo terminar de decir, Yoh se sorprende y le dice.

-¿Lo empujaste de las escaleras?-

-Nooo…-

-¿Entonces Hao?-

-Le… le di un beso-

-A……-

-Hao ya te toca- le ordena Anna.

Hao se dirige al escenario rápidamente, Yoh se queda pensando y grita…

-¡¿Qué?!-

En el escenario

-Mientras tanto en el castillo- pronunciaba Manta.

Se baja el telón y acomodan la escena.

-¡Espejito! ¿Quién es la más hermosa del mundo?- pregunta Hao.

-La Reina es la más hermosa del lugar, pero, pasando los bosques, en una pequeña casa, la linda Blancanieves lo es mucho más- le respondía Chocolove.

Hao sale de escena y rápidamente se dirige a cambiarse de vestuario, mientras los encargados acomodan de nuevo el escenario para representar estar fuera de la casa del bosque.

-Entonces… la madrastra se enojo y busco un nuevo modo de deshaserce de ella… Se vistió como una vieja y quedó totalmente irreconocible-

Entra rápidamente Hao a la escena y empieza la actuación.

Toca la puerta y sale Ren

-Hola niña, ¿gustaría comprar unas manzanas?- le ofrece una manzana a Ren.

-No gracias.-

-Vamos, toma esta manzana dulce niña- insiste Hao.

-Mmm… está bien-

Ren mira la manzana y se le queda viendo a Hao, le da una mordida, cierra los ojos y cae al suelo.

-Bien- dice Hao con una pequeña sonrisa y enseguida sale del escenario.

Entra Lyserg gritando.

-Blancanieves…-

Detrás del escenario

-Amm… mmm… aaa-

-Horo me estas desesperando- le dice Anna algo molesta.

-Ya me toca, aaaa… mmm-

-Jeje, no te preocupes t…- no termino de decir Yoh.

-Ya… estoy listo, no pasa nada… lo que será, será-

-¿Listo para decirle?- le pregunta Hao dejando más nervioso a Horo.

Horo entra a escena

-Dame ese ataúd, te daré lo que quieras a cambio- dice Horo un poco (¿poco?) nervioso pero sin dejarlo notar.

-No lo daría ni por todo el oro del mundo- se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda.

- En ese caso… regálamelo pues no puedo vivir sin ver a Blancanieves….- se le queda viendo a Ren.- la cuidare como a lo que más amo en el mundo.

-No- medio gritaba.

-Entonces…- paso saliva, respiro profundo y se acerco un poco a el ataúd donde estaba Ren.- déjame despedirme de re… - sus compañeros se le quedan viendo.- de relevante belleza-

Se oyen unos pequeños suspiros.

Horo quita la tapa del ataúd, se le acerca a Ren, pone su mano entre los labios de él y de su amigo y le da un "¿beso?".

Ren se levanta sorprendido.

_-Yoh, ¿crees que le dio el beso de verdad?-_

_-No sé, no alcance a ver bien-_

_-Si se lo dio-_

_-¿En serio Anna?-_

Después de unos segundos dice su dialogo.

-¡Oh, Dios!, ¿dónde estoy?- dice un poco sonrojado.

-Estás a mi lado- contesta con una tierna (sexy XD) sonrisa poniendo a Ren nervioso.- yo… te amo, te amo como a nadie en el mundo, es en serio… mi Blancanieves… ¿te quisieras casar conmigo?-

-¿En serio?... digo, yo, también te amo, en serio… me encantaría casarme contigo, príncipe- sonriendo al decir esto último.

-Se preparó la boda con gran lujo y magnificencia, después sacaron del bosque a la madrasta, jamás la volvieron a ver y vivieron felices por siempre- por fin término de decir Manta para acabar con la obra.

Se cierra el telón y se oyen muchos aplausos y un pequeño grito de cierta chica peli verde.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Ya acabo la obra pero todavía sigue el fanfic**

**Asi que no se sientan mal XD**

**Dejen rewies y gracias a los que los dejan**

**Me encantan nn**

**Adiox y sigan leyendo…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya acabo la obra pero todavía sigue el fanfic**

**Así que no se sientan mal XD**

**Dejen rewies y gracias a los que los dejan**

**Me encantan nn**

**Adiox y sigan leyendo…**

**Fin de las obras pero…**

**Muchas cosas sin conclusión, ¿que pasara?**

**Fue verdad lo que dijeron Ren y Horo**

**¿Qué pasara con Lyserg y Hao?**

**¿Quién será ese misterioso señor?**

**¿Qué pasa con la maestra?**

**Todo esto y más aquí en este fanfic nn**

**No puse tanto yaoi así que adelante, lean y entreténganse…**

* * *

Después de la obra…

Los chicos se van a cambiar de ropa.

-Vayan por su ropa y cámbiense en los salones- dirigía Anna.

-¿Dónde está la maestra? Pensé que iba a estar aquí felicitándonos o no se- preguntaba Horo extrañado.

-No sé, todos se fueron cada quien por su lado y no vi a nadie- le contestaba Yoh.

-Tu ya te cambiaste, ¿Dónde están los demás?- se preguntaba así mismo y luego caminaba a su salón.

* * *

Llega al salón y abre la puerta.

-Se toca antes de entrar-

Horo se sonroja pero de todos modos entra sin mirarlo mucho.

-Pues se cierra la puerta… Ren- voltea y lo ve, el cual estaba sentado en un banco tratando de quitarse el vestido.

-Maldita cosa…-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- toma su ropa y se dirige a su amigo.

-No, yo puedo-

-Parece que no-

Ren se le queda viendo por unos segundos y se pone de pie.

-Está bien-

Horo se le acerca y lentamente le levanta el vestido para quitárselo (obvio)…

-No puedo- se desespera y empieza a estirarlo un poco más fuerte.

-Me vas a arrancar la cabeza-

Detrás de la puerta

-2E… aquí es, ay Horo se me olvido decirte algo- Yoh se decía así mismo, se para detrás de la puerta sin abrirla.

* * *

-Ya voy Ren, espera solo un poco-

-Me duele tonto-

-Ayúdame-

-¿Qué crees que hago?-

-Listo- se oye un gran suspiro de parte de Horo.

-…… mejor otro día- Yoh se va casi corriendo.

-¿Oíste algo?-

-Maldito zapato… ¿eh?-

-Nada- sonríe.- ¿quieres que te ayude?-

Ren se sonroja y le trata de dar una patada al banco pero sale volando la zapatilla y cae directo a la cabeza de Horo.

-Auuu- se queja Horo tocándose detrás de su cabeza y se sienta en un banco.

-P.p.perdon no quise…- se le acerca y pone sus manos en donde le golpeo el zapato.

-Je… no importa ni me dolió-

Se quedan viendo…

-¿Era en serio?- Ren aparta su mirada.

-Si, mira no me ise nada- apunta su cabeza.

-No hablaba de eso-

Ren se voltea y se cruza de manos, Horo se pone de pie y le da la vuelta a su amigo.

-Yo… yo solo actuaba-

Ren baja su mirada y no dice nada.

-Pero… olvide todo-

-¿Qué?- lo vuelve a ver.

-Si… empecé a decir lo que en realidad…- toma la mejilla de Ren.- pienso de ti-

-Pero…-

-Claro que no pienso casarme contigo jiji- se ríe.- ¿y tú?-

-Yo tampoco me casare- deja ver una leve sonrisa burlona.

-No tontito, lo que me dijiste- centraba mas su mirada a su amigo.

-… mmm, solo actuaba-

-…-

-Pero olvide todo-

-Jiji… ¿y empezaste a decir lo que en realidad piensas de mi?-

-Tal vez…-

-Ren…- poniendo ojos de perrito (0)

Ren se sonroja, pone sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Pues…- acerca a su amigo hacia él y le da un beso.

Horo se queja un poco por su herida, toma las manos de su amigo y las pone en su cuello.

* * *

-¿Dónde está?- dice Hao desesperándose.

Se oye que abren la puerta.

-A… yo solo vine por mi ropa- dice Lyserg con un leve sonrojo en la cara al ver a su amigo sin playera y solo con un pantalón.

-Si…-

-…-

-Oye… ¿no has visto mi playera?-

-Era una negra con azul, ¿verdad?-

-¡Aja!- grita dirigiéndose con Lyserg y poniendo sus manos en la pared para no dejar ir a su amigo.

Lyserg se sonroja.

-¿Qué?-

-Tú la tomaste…-

-No yo…-

-Es mía- haciendo pucheros.

-Yo no la tengo-

-Pero tú dijiste-

-No dije que la tenía, dije que la había visto-

-Entonces… espiaste en mi ropa-

-No-

-¿Cómo la viste?-

-Es que…- levantando un poco la voz.- eres un descuidado y un desobligado y un tonto y un bueno para nada, pobre de Yoh, siempre tiene que estar atrás de ti ayudándote, dejaste tu ropa ahí tirada y yo por tonto te la recogí… y vi esa playera que dices-

-…- se sienta en el suelo y centra su mirada en el piso.

-Hao…… yo no quería…-

Hao voltea a verlo.

-Lyserg…-

-¿Si?-

-Tengo frio-

-uff- suspira aliviado.

-Hace rato… en las escaleras-

-…- Lyserg se sonroja.

-Me besaste ¬¬-

-¿Qué qué?... tuu me besaste- apuntando a Hao.

-Me empujaron, tú te debías de haber movido-

-No pude, no me di cuenta-

-Si podías, solo que no lo hiciste-

Hao se pone de pie cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una negación con la cabeza.

-No es cierto, si tu hubieras sido habría pasado lo mismo- trataba Lyserg de defenderse.

-Vamos a ver…- toma la mano de Lyserg y lo jala a una esquina.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Te voy a violar-

-…-

-¬¬ no es cierto… mira…- agarra unos libros que están en un estante y los pone en el piso.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Ponte arriba de ahí-

-¿Para qué?-

-Ese es un escalón… yo estaba un escalón arriba y tu uno abajo, ahora tu estarás arriba y yo uno abajo-

-Pero… está muy alto- decía algo inseguro subiéndose a los libros "escalón".

Hao lo jala tantito hacia él.

-Tu dijiste… hazte para allá- diciendo esto último un poco aniñado.

-Mhh-

-Ahora, mi pie son las chicas-

-¿Eh?...-

Hao patea los libros y Lyserg se detiene un poco con su amigo pero resbala y se dan un beso.

Los dos caen al piso…

* * *

-Hao debe de andar buscando su playera jijiji, mejor le digo donde esta-

Yoh se dirige a un salón y abre la puerta…

Se le queda viendo a una persona y esta también lo mira.

Yoh se queda pensando sobre esa persona y recuerda...

"_-Yoh hermanito Yoh, ¡¡despierta, despierta!!-" _

"_-Cálmate tu hermano estará bien-"_

"_-¿Qué paso? Auu auu- se quejaba el chico"_

"_-Ren te golpeo-"_

"_-No me eches la culpa de las tonterías que haces-"_

"_-¿Yo?-"_

"_-Si tu…-"_

_Ren y Hao se siguen peleando…_

"_-No te preocupes Yoh, estas en el hospital, estarás bien este doctor te ayudara- le decía Horo"_

"_-Si… soy el doctor FaustoVIII y yo te sacare tus órganos-"_

"_-¡¿Qué?!- decía Yoh asustado"_

"_-Doctor usted dijo…- decía Horo muy preocupado"_

"_-Para analizarlo, luego se los meto de nuevo- explicaba el doctor"_

"_-Mami no no no aii aii aii- "_

"_-Noo lo impediré- decía Horo poniéndose en frente de Yoh"_

"_-Pues será uno más-"_

_Horo se quita rápidamente._

"_-Todo estará bien Yoh- dice Horo haciéndose para atrás"_

"_-¿Eh? ¡No!-"_

_Tiempo después…_

"_-Eso es todo- dice el doctor"_

"_-Je je una curita y algo de alcohol- decía Yoh algo nervioso" _

-¡Yo lo conozco!- grita Yoh apuntando a Fausto y después de darse cuenta de lo que iso baja la mano y sonríe.

-A… tu eres el niño al que le quite la mitad del cerebro- menciono Fausto.

-¡¿Qué?!- toándose la cabeza.

-Era broma- lo dice fríamente.

-Aa jaja…ja, ¿maestra? ¿Lo conoce?- dice sorprendido al darse cuenta de la presencia de su maestra.

-Si, un viejo amigo… ¿buscabas algo?- insinuando que se fuera a otra parte.

-A es que buscaba a Hao, jeje ya me voy, adiós- despidiéndose con su mano y cierra la puerta pero se para detrás de ella (chismoso, jeje)

-Bueno, entonces ¿que dices?- preguntaba Fausto.

La maestra da un gran suspiro y dice:

-Pues si- después sonríe.

-Entonces, todo listo, solo despídete de tus alumnos y te veo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Ahí estaré-

Yoh se va de ahí caminando torpemente y topa con Tamao.

-A lo siento Tamao-

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta la chica.

-Mmm no…- sigue caminando pero se detiene. – oye Tamao.

-¿Si?- voltea a ver a Yoh.

-¿Sabes quién es el que está con la maestra?- pregunta algo preocupado.

-Si, es un doctor, trabaja con mi padre… creo que…- la chica se deprime y se queda callada.

-¿Qué pasa?- insiste el chico.

-No, no es nada- finge una sonrisa.

-Dime o si no… no te hablo- se le ocurre decir a Yoh.

Tamao da una leve sonrisa pero en segundos se apaga. (Apaga?)

-Tenemos que hablar… pero no le digas a nadie, es que… me dijeron que no dijera nada pero, como me amenazaste, te diré… a parte, no puedo seguir ocultándolo yo sola- explica Tamao algo tímida y se van a otro lugar a platicar.

* * *

-¡Yoh! ¿Donde estas?- decía Anna desesperadamente.

-¿Qué pasa Anna?- preguntaba Manta.

-Ese Yoh dijo que buscaría a Hao y luego regresaba-

-Debe estar besando a Lyserg…- dice Chocolove.

-…-

-Mal chiste Chocolove- se quejaba Ryu.

-No fue chiste-

-Entonces ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntaba Anna algo curiosa.

-Hace rato… en las escaleras… los vi… besándose- susurraba Chocolove.

-¿En serio?- decía Ryu sorprendido.

-Aja-

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No te confundiste de persona?- seguía preguntando la chica.

-En serio, estoy seguro-

-No te creo- decía Manta.

-De todos modos, es mejor ver para juzgarlo-

-Como sea, no me importa, voy a buscar a Yoh y si ven a Hao denle esto- les da una playera.

* * *

-No puede ser-

-Si Yoh, yo no creía pero…-

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba Yoh hacia sí mismo.

Tamao se deprime y empieza a sollozar (no a llorar)

-No quiero… yo ¿Qué hicimos?-

-Tu no hiciste nada- la abraza.

-¡Yoh!-

-Anna- inmediatamente suelta a Tamao.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Yo… este no no aaa- Yoh se ponía algo nervioso.

-Le dije lo de… eso- explicaba Tamao algo nerviosa.

-A-

-¿Eso? ¿Ya lo sabías Anna?-

-Si-

-Que mal- Yoh abraza a Anna y empieza a decir mil veces porque.

-Voy a caminar, nos vemos después- se despide Tamao y se va.

* * *

-Te dijo a ti Manta-

-No tu Ryu-

-Tu-

-T…- topa con Tamao.- lo siento.

-No te disculpes Chocolove, estaba distraída… ¿Por qué pelean Ryu y Chocolove?- pregunta la chica.

-A es que…- Chocolove se le queda viendo y le enseña la playera.

-¿Qué es esto?- la toma.

-Dásela a Hao- los tres chicos salen corriendo.

-Pero…… ¿Dónde está?- Tamao se queda sola.

-¿Dónde está quien, Tamao? ¿Hablas sola?-

-A, este… yo- se sonroja.- no hablo sola.

-Entonces oí mal- sigue caminando.

-Ren… ¿sabes… donde está Hao?- pregunta la chica algo sonrojada.

-…noo… ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- pregunta el chico observando a Tamao.

Tamao se sonroja más.

-A no… yo…-

-Como sea, creo que estaba con Yoh-

-No, acabo de estar con él… y no, esta- dice la chica volteando al piso.

-¿Y tú has visto a Horo?-

-No-

-Míralo ahí viene-

Tamao voltea.

-Hola Tamao- dice Horo muy alegre.

-… hola- la chica se sonroja.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada- contesta la chica.

-A que si, te sonrojaste- insiste Horo.

-…- se queda callada.

Llega Lyserg.

-Oigan, ¿han visto a Yoh?- pregunta Lyserg.

-Si, esta con Anna en el patio, ¿Por qué?- le contesta Tamao.

-Con Lyserg no te sonrojaste- le dice Ren.

-Ahora que lo dices… tampoco con Yoh ni Manta ni Ryu ni Chocolove ni Anna ni muchos otros, ¿Por qué?- reclama Horo.

-Porque ustedes son unos tontos-

Lyserg suelta una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo siento, no sé porque- se disculpa la chica.

-Tamao, ¿de quién es esa playera?- pregunta Lyserg extrañado.

-De Hao, ¿sabes donde esta?-

-Si, si quieres yo se la doy-

-A esta bien- le da la playera.

Lyserg se va corriendo al cuarto donde estaba Hao.

-Voy a caminar, adiós-

Tamao se va a otro lado al igual que Ren y Horo.

* * *

Horo y Ren van caminando.

-¿Cuándo nos podremos ir a nuestras casas?- dice Ren.

-Mmm no sé, yo también me quiero i…-

_-Alumnos de 3ª, vayan a su salón...-_

* * *

_-Alumnos de 3ª, vayan a su salón...-_

-¿Para qué será Lyserg?-

-No se-

* * *

En el salón

-Chicos les tengo que decir algo- dirigía la maestra.

Yoh voltea a ver a Tamao y a Anna.

-…-

-…-

-Primero que nada… estuvo maravilloso todo esto, yo sabía que lo iban a hacer bien creí en ustedes y jujuju…- seguía diciendo.

-¿Nos pondrá exentos en el examen?- pregunta Hao algo interesado.

-Pues… le tendrán que decir a su otra maestra…-

Se oyó un medio largo silencio. (Medio largo oooo)

-¿A qué se refiere con "su otra maestra"?- dijo Ren.

-No nos diga que…- menciono Horo en voz baja.

-Si, me iré de la escuela, perdón por irme a mitad de año pero tendrán otra maestra- explicaba su ex-maestra.

-Lyserg promete que se portara bien- dice Hao apuntando a Lyserg.

-¿Eh?-

-Pero porque…- preguntaba Horo.

-Ya lo decidí-

-Pero porque…-

-Horo, es algo difícil de explicar-

-Pero porque…-

-Porque si-

-Pero…- lo interrumpe Ren.

-ALTO… maestra usted no se puede ir así como así-

-Cierto, que será de su vida maestra- preguntaba Manta algo nervioso.

-Seré doctora- dice la maestra orgullosamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- grita todo el salón en coro.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja…- Hao se para de reír repentinamente.

-Pero porque…-

-Se que es la mejor decisión, seré doctora me mudare a México, bueno no, solo seré doctora y los dejare con una muy buena maestra-

-¿Estudio medicina y maestra?-

-Si, no me recuerdes Lyserg que me da flojera-

-¿Fue difícil?- pregunta Tamao.

-Difícil ¿Qué es difícil?-

-Engreída- se oye decir.

-Mhh…-

-Pero maestra es mejor que doctora- insiste Hao.

-Siii- dicen algunos chicos.

-Tal vez… pero no-

-Dd- se oyen balbuceos de unos chicos.

-Basta… no dejare que sigan, es todo. Se acabo, cuídense mucho y ya saben que siempre los recordare, se pueden ir a sus casas, descansen… se lo merecen- deja notar una tierna sonrisa de su tipo. (de su tipo oooo)

-Usted nos… los- apuntando a sus compañeros.- ayudo a ser mejores todo el año pasado y este medio año, digan lo que digan usted es muy buena y siempre la tendremos presente.

-Anna…- la maestra pone ojos de perro mojado (XD) y va con la chica y la abraza.

-Aaa no es para tanto- dice empujándola un poco.

La maestra la sigue abrazando más fuerte.

-A voy a llorar-

-Basta-

La maestra sonríe y le toca la cabeza a la chica.

-Fue lindo todo el año pasado y esta mitad, nos veremos otro día, muy muy muy pronto-

-Adiós maestra- dicen los chicos en coro. (Los chicos del coro XD)

-Adiós chicos…-

* * *

_Dos años después…_

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Dos largos años…**

**¿Que paso de sus vidas? **

**No cambiara mucho**

**Cosas nuevas**

**Nuevos personajes enredando las cosas**

**No olviden leer el siguiente capítulo y enterarse de lo que pasa y paso**

**En este su fanfic**

**Dejen quejas y sugerencias**

**Adiox y cuídense!!**


End file.
